A Very Special Christmas Gift
by Epeefencer
Summary: As Harry struggles with the pressures of being a Auror, Ginny gives him a special gift that changes their lives completely.


**A Very Special Christmas Gift**

Harry trudged toward the Apparation Point tiredly. It had been an especially long day and he felt it deep in his bones. More and more his job as Auror was getting to him. The excitement he had felt when he had first started was gone, replaced by a feeling of disquiet and drudgery that left him feeling drained. All in all he was getting tired of fighting an endless line of dark wizards. It seemed that nothing had changed since he had defeated Riddle all those years ago.

His thoughts turned to the one bright spot in his life; his beloved Ginny. She was the light that brought happiness to his life. Without her he was sure he'd probably be a drunk, unhappy young man.

They had restarted their relationship immediately after the fall of Riddle and his Death Eaters and though that first year had been hard on each of them as he started at the Ministry and she'd returned to Hogwarts for her final year, both knew that they had found the one they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

They had talked quite a bit after Ginny graduated and planned out their next few years. While Harry had want to propose right away, Ginny had talked him into waiting for a couple of years.

She wanted to establish herself first before they married, not wanting the Potter name to influence her prospects.

She had landed a tryout with the Holyhead Harpies right out of Hogwarts and earned a spot on the team. Harry was exceedingly proud of her, though he did bemoan the fact that it cut into their time together that first summer after school as she trained hard to make the team.

Ginny appreciated Harry's understanding as she had spent hours upon hours training because it had paid off. After starting as a reserve, she had made the first team about a third of the way through her first year when one of the starters had been injured causing her to miss several weeks on injured reserve. By the time she was fit again, Ginny had established herself as a rising star, earning her way onto the first team and the Rookie of the Year Award.

Her next season was even better, with her becoming the league's top scorer, unheard of from someone so young.

It was after that second season that Harry had proposed, though they waited two years before they got married.

That was five years ago and they were without a doubt the best years of Harry's life.

Harry shuffled through the cue, waiting for his turn to Apparate. Several of the older Aurors nodded or said hello, but he could feel that some were not as sincere as others. Some of the older Aurors still resented him for bypassing the normal training and getting his job due to his having defeated the Dark Lord. It was just one more thing that had Harry feeling less than stellar about how things were going with his job.

Finally it was his turn and with a sigh he departed the Ministry.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny Potter sat in front of the mirror, brushing out her long luxurious red hair. She preferred when Harry did it as they both relished the intimacy of the act, but she wanted to be ready for when Harry got home. They were going to go out and get their Christmas tree and begin to decorate their home in preparation for the approaching holiday.

It was something they both enjoyed immensely, her for the memories it invoked of her family time growing up and Harry because of his been being denied it while growing up with his relatives.

She heard the pop of someone Apparating into their home. Throwing down her brush, she hurried out into the kitchen where she ran over to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Though Harry returned her kiss, Ginny could sense something was wrong.

"What's the matter, luv?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband with concern.

Harry gave her a weak smile. "I'm just a little tired and have a bit of a headache," he replied.

"Should we postpone going out for a tree?" Ginny asked, frowning slightly.

"No, I'll be fine. Let's have dinner and I'm sure I'll be feeling better by then," Harry said with a thin smile. "The only thing that kept me gong all day was thinking about going looking for a tree with you," he stated earnestly.

Ginny looked deep into his eyes, trying to judge just how much Harry was suffering. She knew he was notorious for down-playing how much he was hurting. Finally she nodded, "Okay then, let's get dinner out of the way and go find a perfect tree," she said happily.

As she went to step away, Harry pulled her back into a deep hug, burying his face into her neck where he inhaled deeply, letting her warmth and scent fill him up. Sighing contentedly, he released her and gave her a smile.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Ginny eyed him critically, keeping her concern inside, not letting it show on her face.

"Sit," she ordered, pushing him toward his seat at the table. "I'll get dinner on the table."

"I can help," Harry protested.

Ginny gave him a pointed look which he knew that she meant business and he quickly took his place at the table.

In no time at all, Ginny had the meal served up and they sat down to a wonderful dinner of Shepherd's Pie, with butterbeer to drink and an excellent treacle tart for pudding.

Harry sat back and sighed contentedly, a real smile on his face for the first time since he had arrived home.

"That was excellent," he said warmly.

Ginny smiled at him. "It's just Shepherd's Pie," she said with a chuckle.

"It was without a doubt the best I've ever had," Harry stated as he stood, gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Even better than mum's?" Ginny asked humorously.

"Even better than hers," Harry answered emphatically.

Ginny rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "I doubt that," she replied, giving him a smile.

Harry gave her a challenging look. "You saying I'm lying to you?" he asked with a raised brow.

Ginny knew she was treading into dangerous territory and she really didn't want to get into an argument, especially with how tired and drained Harry looked when he arrived home. She knew he was having difficulties at work and she didn't want that feeling to carry over.

"Of course not," she replied softly. "You know I just think that mum is the best cook in the world," she said offhandedly, hoping Harry would accept her explanation.

She was glad when she saw him relax. "Well, she is a great cook, but I think you're every bit as good as her in most things and even surpass her in others," he said, coming and taking her into his arms. "Especially that Shepherd's Pie."

Ginny snuggled into his embrace and laughed lowly. "I still think you're daft," she said with a smile.

Squeezing her a little tighter, "You may be right, but you're stuck with me now, Mrs. Potter," Harry replied with a smile of his own.

He then drew her face to his and kissed her deeply, pouring all the love he felt for her into it.

Ginny's eyes snapped shut as she gave herself into the kiss. " _Merlin! Can he kiss!"_ she said to herself before her brain shut down.

Ginny moaned as Harry's lips left hers and she had to steady herself as he chuckled.

"Come on," he said with a grin. "Let's go find us a tree."

 **XX HP + GW XX**

It was about fifteen minutes later and Harry and Ginny, who were bundled up in thick cloaks, scarves, gloves and boots, found themselves standing at the edge of a large open expanse of land. It had hundreds of various sizes of pine and fir tress covering it.

The land was actually where the remains of his parent's house stood in Godric's Hollow. They had discovered that the property consisted of 25 acres, spreading out at the edge of town.

A light snow was falling and it lent a peaceful air to the setting. Ginny watched as Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head back and breathed in deeply, a huge smile on his face.

Ginny couldn't help but smile too. It had been far to long since she had seen him so calm and relaxed. She knew things weren't going that well at the Ministry for him and he tended to put to much pressure on himself to do the best he could.

They spent close to an hour wandering the field, picking over the trees. There was much laughter, stolen kisses and fun trying to find that one perfect tree.

They finally settled on a beautiful Scots Pine of about 7 ½ feet. It was set slightly apart so it had no obvious defects or thin spots. Though dense, there were plenty of spaces to hang their ever growing collection of ornaments.

"So this is the one?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes," Ginny breathed out happily. "It's perfect."

"Yes it is," Harry agreed, his smile widening.

He then pulled a folding pruning saw from inside his cloak, got down on his knees and began to cut down their tree.

"I don't know why you don't use a severing charm," she chided him playfully.

Harry just shrugged and continued his task. "I like doing it by hand," he replied.

Ginny just smiled at him. If he wanted to do it by hand, she wasn't about to deny him.

It took a few moments but before long Harry completed cutting down the tree. Folding the saw and returning it to his cloak, he cast a levitation charm on the tree. Taking Ginny's hand, he began walking toward the front of the property.

Ginny was curious as to why they hadn't just Apparated from where they were, but decided to just wait and see what Harry was up to, content for now to just enjoy being with him in such a peaceful setting.

As they approached the front of the property, they came through a small set of trees and the remains of the Potter's cottage came into view.

Harry came to a stop and stared at the cottage. It was in surprisingly good shape for having been abandoned for so long. The only visible damage was to the top floor where the nursery stood. Two walls were blown out and the roof had collapsed.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes scanned the building, a wistful look on his face. She wondered what he was thinking but decided that she'd not interrupt and let Harry speak when he was ready.

Several minutes passed, the only sounds were of the snow falling through the trees, a few song birds chirping merrily and the breeze gently blowing.

She saw Harry sigh, but it was more of a contented sound. He squeezed her hand as he turned toward her.

Giving her a small smile, Harry said "I'm thinking about fixing up this place. If I do, could you live here?"

Ginny's shock must have shown on her face as Harry chuckled at her. Getting herself back together, she looked into Harry's eyes. "The question is could you live here?"

Harry glanced at the cottage before looking back at Ginny. "Yeah I could," he replied. "I know my parents died here, but I really don't remember much of it except what I've told you. From what Remus and Sirius told me, my parents were very happy here."

Ginny nodded. "What about the house we have now? What's wrong with it?" she asked, wanting to hear Harry's reasoning more than being adverse to moving.

"While it's nice, there isn't much property around it. I think raising a family would be much better here," Harry replied, knowing what Ginny was doing by asking.

"Harry, you know I'll live anywhere you are and yes, I can see living here with you," she replied with a smile.

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and drew her in, kissing her tenderly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but whatever it was, I'm glad we're together."

Ginny just snuggled deeper into Harry's embrace. She loved it when he held her, she felt so safe and secure, plus she felt so cherished that it took her breath away.

Without releasing her, Harry reached out and touched the Christmas tree and Apparated them back to their house.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

It was well after midnight when Harry and Ginny finally sat down on the couch looking at the results of their handy work.

On returning home they had popped a huge bowl of popcorn and strung it in garlands for the tree, eating as much as they strung. That along with a variety of finger foods and many mugs of hot chocolate, they had spent the evening decorating the tree.

With a flick of his wand, Harry doused the lights in the room, leaving only a few candles lit along with the fairy lights on the tree providing illumination.

Snuggling into Harry's side, Ginny whispered "It's beautiful," staring at the tree.

"Yes it is," Harry said softly.

They sat snuggled together for quite a while, just enjoying being together.

Ginny felt more than heard Harry sigh and she somehow knew it wasn't a contented sigh. "What's wrong, luv?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed again. "Nothing, well it's not nothing but I'd rather not talk about it and spoil the mood," he replied dejectedly.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny growled lowly.

Sighing with a soft chuckle, Harry knew that Ginny wouldn't be denied. Even though she had spoken softly, the fact that she had used his full name, let him know that she was deadly serious.

He squeezed her tightly into his side and with a sad smile he said "I'm not sure I want to hunt dark wizards any more."

Ginny rubbed her head into his shoulder where it lay. Though not surprised at his admission, she was a little surprised that he had finally said something.

"So don't," she said plainly.

She felt Harry jerk slightly. "You wouldn't mind if I resigned from the Aurors?" he asked in surprise.

"Harry, I just want you to be happy and if that means you stop being an Auror, I'm all for it."

Harry was silent for several moments and then she felt him relax. "Thanks," he whispered.

Then he chuckled. "Any suggestions for what I should do?"

Ginny was happy to hear Harry sound happy. "Go talk to Minerva, you know she's been hinting at wanting you at Hogwarts for several years. Research magic, I know Hermione would love to collaborate with you."

She then smiled coyly at him. "Or just take some time off and do nothing for a while. Relax and learn to enjoy life again without all the pressures of being an Auror."

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. "I'm not sure I could do nothing, I'd feel, I don't know, useless or something."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not saying to never work again, I'm saying take some time to explore your options. We could travel a bit, do things that we want to and not that we need to. You know, live a little."

She was gratified to see a smile creep onto Harry's face and he turned his eyes to her. Looking deep into her eyes, he slowly leaned in and captured her mouth with his. The kiss started out tender and sweet but soon escalated into one of deep burning passion.

Slowly at first and then with increasing fervour clothes were shed. Their love making was frenetic, rising to heights beyond what they had ever experienced before.

Ginny couldn't believe the things she was experiencing and as she came down off the pinnacle she had found herself on. She was surprised when Harry began to make love to her again. This time it was slower, more tender, more loving and she had a hard time understanding why it was effecting her so much.

Much later, Ginny sighed contentedly. She and Harry were snuggled on the couch, covered by a duvet that Harry had conjured after their love making. She really loved laying naked with him, something they hadn't done much as of late, at least not here in the parlour. Though their love life was wonderful, they had taken things to a new height.

She raised her head slightly to take a look at Harry. He was asleep and she couldn't help but feel how much she loved him. For the first time in a long time, he looked at peace. She briefly thought that if this was the result of her making him talk about what was troubling him, she should have done it sooner.

Just as soon as she thought that, she knew that she was wrong. It had to be at Harry's pace and not hers. She was just happy that they had finally talked.

Laying her head back down, she sighed contentedly and soon fell back asleep in Harry's loving embrace.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

It was a couple of days later and Ginny awoke with a smile on her face, basking in the afterglow of their love making from the previous night. Reaching over she was surprised to find herself alone in bed.

Forcing herself more awake, she became aware of just how early it was. Frowning she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was then she noticed a large steaming mug of tea on her night stand, propped on it was a scrap of parchment.

 _Good morning, my Love._

 _Sorry to leave you so soon, but I decided to go in early and talk to Kingsley._

 _See you soon._

 _I love you._

 _H_

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she sipped her tea. Though she missed waking up with him, she knew that once Harry made up his mind about something, he acted on it. If Harry was anything, it was he was a man of action.

Ginny couldn't help but grin, things couldn't have worked out better if she had planned them. With Harry off to the Ministry, she could do something she had wanted to do without his knowing.

For the past couple of weeks, she had been feeling . . . well off a little. Not really in a bad way or anything, but off, none the less. Not wanting to concern Harry, she wanted to get checked out without his knowing.

Smiling, she finished her tea, bounced out of bed and began to get dressed. She just hoped she would be able to get back before Harry did so she wouldn't have to make up an excuse.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Harry sat at his desk, packing up his personal belongings, not that here was much of that. A few pictures of Ginny and a few bits and bobs that he had accumulated over the years he had worked as an Auror.

He was just about finished when he heard someone come up behind him. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw Dawlish standing there leering at him. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Dawlish was one of his harshest critics, always making comments about the supposed special treatment Harry received.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" the man sneered.

Harry pointedly ignored him, placing the last couple of things into his box. He took his wand and shrunk it and tucked it into his robes.

He rose and turned to exit his cubicle. Dawlish was standing in the centre of the opening so Harry had to brush past him to exit. He just hoped the man left it at that.

"I'm talking to you!" the man said loudly.

Harry ignored him, trying to squelch down his rising anger.

"Potter!" he heard as he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Something inside snapped and Harry spun about, swinging his fist.

If you had looked closely, you would have noticed that Harry's fist didn't actually make contact with the man's face, but he might as well have. There was a small flash of light from Harry's hand and Dawlish was sent tumbling head over heels, twice, before he came to rest on his back, not moving, knocked unconscious by the blow.

Harry just stared at the man, not noticing the small group of witnesses looking on in shock.

"Potter! My office now!" He heard behind him.

Harry just stared at the unconscious man for a moment before he turned around, his anger barely under control.

There stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, frowning at him.

"I was just coming to see you," Harry said tightly.

Kingsley just scowled and motioned for Harry to proceed him. They walked in complete silence, coming to Kingsley's office, Kingsley sat down behind his desk and motioned for Harry to take the chair on the other side.

Harry remained standing and reached into his robes. He pulled out his Auror badge and tossed it on Kingsley's desk.

"I through," he said succinctly.

Kingsley stared at Harry's badge in shock. "H-Harry," he stammered. "Let's talk about this," he pleaded.

But Harry wasn't listening. He had already turned and left. He couldn't help but smile as he let the feeling of freedom fill him. He hadn't felt this good in a long, long time.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

Ginny couldn't believe her good luck. Though she didn't have an appointment, she was able to get right in and see the Medi-witch, who just happened to be her old Gryffindor teammate, Demelza Robins.

Fifteen minutes later a shocked and dazed Ginny left St. Mungo's. In an instant her entire life had been thrown upside down. Close to tears, she didn't know how she was going to break the news to Harry.

Fortunately she was able to arrive home before Harry did. She quickly changed back into her pyjamas and made herself some tea. She hoped it looked like she had just got up so that Harry wouldn't know that she had been out.

She had just settled down when she heard Harry pop into the front hall. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she called out, "How did things go?"

Harry sauntered into the kitchen and sat down next to her. With a grin, he said "Well you now have an unemployed husband."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him, taking him into a hug that rivalled her mum's.

"So what now?" she asked with a smile.

Harry sighed contentedly and leaned his head against Ginny's. "We celebrate Christmas and worry about everything else in the New Year."

"Sounds like a plan," Ginny replied happily.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

The next several days flew by, spent in decorating the rest of the house and preparing for Christmas.

Ginny was happy with how relaxed and happy Harry was. She didn't think she'd ever seen him like this before. He threw himself into the decorating and wrapping presents and he seemed to have a perpetual smile on his face.

Inside she was worried how Harry would take her news. Her condition was going to cause major changes to take place and she was unsure how he would take it.

She had hoped to talk to him Christmas Eve but they had stayed at the Burrow very late and they were both exhausted by the time they returned home.

They had tumbled into bed and were asleep in moments.

Ginny awoke Christmas morning to find herself alone once again. She was just wondering where Harry had gotten to when he came into the bedroom carrying a tray.

"Good morning, my Love," he said cheerfully. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she replied, arranging the pillows so she could sit up as Harry placed the tray in her lap.

Harry joined her in bed and they ate a leisurely breakfast.

They were just finishing up when Harry turned to her, his deep emerald eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Ginny froze for a moment. Smiling wanly, she wondered how he had figured things out, though she chided herself. Harry was very perceptive and though she thought she had hid it quite well, Harry had pick up that she was keeping something from him.

"Later," she said softly, in resignation.

Harry stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Okay," he said softly.

Trying to change the atmosphere, she bounced out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and put it on.

"Come on," she cried happily. "Presents!"

Harry chuckled and followed her out into the parlour.

Harry had already lit the tree and with all the presents underneath it looked like a scene right out of some holiday magazine.

They both sat down on the floor by the tree and opened their presents. Though they didn't hurry, it didn't take long before they were done.

Harry crawled over and took Ginny into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

Ginny returned his kiss fighting the butterflies she felt in her stomach. Hesitantly, she reached back behind the tree and pulled out one last present.

"What's this?" Harry asked, looking at the gaily wrapped package. It was a smallish box about 12 by 9 inches and about 2 inches deep.

Trying to keep her anxiety in check, Ginny replied, "It's kind of self explanatory."

He stared at the box for a couple of seconds, then turned his penetrating stare at her. "I take it that this is what's had you so anxious this past week," he stated more than asked.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at him. "Kind of," she replied. "It's not so much the gift itself, but what it represents."

Harry nodded thoughtfully before he started to unwrap the gift.

Ginny watched closely, her nervousness growing the whole time.

Finally the paper and ribbon were off and Harry hesitated before opening the box.

Ginny was practically beside herself by this point, barely keeping herself from bouncing where she sat. Her hands worrying at the edge of her dressing gown.

Harry popped the lid off the box.

Ginny felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she started to shake slightly. She knew how much their lives would change. No more Quidditch, her days of flying for the Harpies were over. Medi-witch visits at St. Mungo's, and the expenses, neither had a job now, though money wasn't really that big of a problem.

She watched closely as Harry parted the tissue paper. He jerked slightly, his eyes widening as he stared at the contents of the gift.

Suddenly his eyes flew to hers.

"D-does this mean what I think it means?" he asked softly.

Hesitantly Ginny nodded her head.

Slowly Harry reached into the box and he lifted the gift out, holding it up between them. It was a baby's outfit.

A huge smile spread across his face. "We're having a baby," he whispered reverently.

"Y-yes," Ginny replied shakily and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "We're having a baby."

Suddenly Harry sprung up and closed the distance between them in a flash. He grabbed Ginny and lifted her up off the ground, spinning her about.

"We're Having A Baby!" he shouted.

Ginny shrieked as she clung to Harry. "Harry! Put me down!"

Harry placed her on her feet and kissed her deeply.

Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth, overwhelmed by the intensity of his kiss.

Harry broke off the kiss, leaving Ginny feeling a bit dazed. She stared at his emerald eyes that were feasting on her. She had only seen that look once before, on their wedding day. It was a look of utter joy and happiness. His eyes glowed as if with a green fire.

Suddenly Ginny found herself back in the air, being spun around once again.

"We're having a baby," Harry repeated, though this time it was much softer and tender.

When Ginny's feet hit the floor once more, she snuggled into Harry's chest. With a contented sigh, she pressed in as tight as she could. "Yes we are," she whispered. Gone was the anxiety she had felt.

She chided herself for ever doubting Harry's reaction, she knew how much he wanted a family. It was just because this pregnancy was unplanned and she shuddered to think about what Gwenog's reaction was going to be. Losing the teams number one chaser and top scorer was going to be a huge blow to the team.

But Ginny found she really didn't care. She and Harry were having a baby and that's all that mattered to her.

She felt Harry's chest rumble in a low laugh.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle of her own,

"I was just thinking about mum's reaction when we tell her at dinner," Harry replied humorously.

"Oh Godric," Ginny laughed. "She's going to be a nightmare."

"I'll protect you," Harry laughed.

"Thanks," Ginny replied tenderly.

They shared another tender kiss.

"Come on," Ginny urged, pulling Harry towards the bedroom. "Let's get dressed and head to the Burrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

Harry could only chuckle at her. He knew she was right, but he couldn't wait to get there and tell everyone their wonderful news.

 **XX HP + GW XX**

 **A/N: Happy Christmas to one and all. Just a little Christmas gift for you, my readers. I hope all you Christmas wishes come true.**


End file.
